Triangle Of Loss
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Edward left. Paul imprints on Bella. Yet he refuses her. So Jacob makes her fall in love with him. When Paul can't refuse anymore he wants Bella. Then Edward comes back for  Bella. Who will she choose?  Review?
1. Everything I had Gone

**Paul's Point Of View.**

**It was raining. I was walking home. It's when I heard an akward conversation between Jacob and vampire girl. Sam wouldn't be happy about this. I looked around the tree to see them. Jacob didn't look very happy either . "Bella we can't be friends anymore don't you understand!" I could only see the back side of Bella. She sounded really sad. "Jacob please don't do this. Your my bestfriend. Please don't do this. Give me time." Jacob laughed angerly. "I'm sorry Bella. We just can't okay! Just go home and don't come back. You aren't welcome." Bella looked down. That's when I saw her face. My mind went crazy. Everything I believed in was gone. She was holding me whole. It didn't really help seeing her sad. I wanted to go over there and hug her. Kill Jacob for hurting her. Make her happy**_**. **_**What! No! She was vampire girl. I hated Bella Swan! No! I **_**imprinted**_** on her! No! No!**

**I started shaking violently. Fire went through me. The next thing I knew I was on all fours. **_**'Ouhh Bella and Paul K-i-s-s-i-n-g.' It was the wrong day to mess with me that was for sure. 'Shut it**__**Embry**__**or**__**I'll**__**shut it for you!' **_**That's when Sam stepped in. '**_**Embry! Paul! Enough!'**_** I wasn't going to take anyone's crap today. I phased back and ran home. My mom knew my temper and she knew not to mess with me. I slapped my door and layed down. I tried to sort out my mind. Okay maybe I could resisit my imprint. I could try. I didn't even like Bella Swan. It couldn't be that hard. Yet something inside me told me I missed her and she was everything to me. I tried not to think of her. Yet she was the only thing on my mind. I don't know when , but I fell asleep.**

**It was when something shook me. "Paul get up!" I wasn't in the mood for talking. "GO AWAY SAM!" I guess he can't take a hint beacuse he kept shaking me. I was about to loose it so I sat up. "WHAT. DO. .!" Sam sat next to me on my bed. "You can't ignore your imprint. Try but you'll break. She's the one for you and hint , hint Paul. Jacob will eventually break my rules and go see her. Then she'll fall in love with Jacob. That will be your boiling point my friend." I shook my head. "I hate Bella Swan. Jacob can have her!" No I don't want that. I love her. I want her to be with me. No! I did not just think that! No! Sam chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Try as long as you like , but you won't make it Paul." I was about to loose it when he walked out. I really wanted to go see Bella. See her. Touch her. Make her happy. No Paul! No! God why was my life so fucked up?**

**I ran out of my house before I exploded. I cleared my head. That's when I saw Embry and everything came back. "Listen Paul I was kidding. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought you loved her I mean accepted her. Sorry." I shook my head. "Na dude it's okay. I would prefer you didn't bring **_**her**_** up okay." Embry nodded and walked away. That's when Jacob walked up to me. "So Paul your really going to back off and let me have your imprint?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I am. Just don't mention **_**her**_** to me." Jacob pursed his lips and nodded. "You got it chief." We walked together to Emily's house. We could smell the food miles away. "Emily we're here ," Quil and Embry said as they trailed in behind me. Sam walked in and went straight to Emily. Giving her affection. It only made me think of Bella. No Paul! Stop! I consentrated on eating my muffin. Keeping **_**her **_**out of my mind. "Hey Jake let's go to the beach cmon ," I asked Jacob. He nodded and went after me.**

**We started walking around the wet sand. "So after Cullen left she's been going through a hard time right?" Jacob nodded. "Yeah that's why I **_**was**_** always with her. I intend to still be with her. Bring her down here. Don't worry I'll give you the schedule." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah great. What are you going to do when you imprint?" Jacob shook his head and cracked a smile. "I don't think she's out there." I chuckled. "What makes you think it's a **_**shy?"**_** Jacob rolled his eyes. "I just think she doesn't exitist you know. I just think Bel- **_**she's**_** the one for me." I cringed at her name. "Well we'll find out won't we?" Jacob nodded. We kept walking around the beach untill Twilight came.**

**Jacob's Point Of View.**

**After the talk I had between Paul I went to see Bella. I threw stones at her window. "Hey Bella!" She finally opened her window. "What Jacob?" She seemed so sad. I motioned for her to move. I climbed up her window and swung inside her room. She looked down and closed her eyes. I couldn't take this. I hugged her to me. "Bella I didn't mean it. I'm sorry , but first. I need you to figure something out okay?" I let her go and she nodded. "Remember that day you went down to La Push and I told you those stories about our legends." She nodded. "Yeah that you guys are desended from wolves right?" Her voice wasn't as sad anymore. Good. "Yeah..." I motioned her with my eyes. . "Your a **_**werewolf?**_**" I didn't say anything , but my eyes said it all. I pulled her into another tight hug . "Come down tomorrow okay? I'll explain everything okay , " I whispered her ear. She nodded. I let her go and jumped out her window. I phased and Paul could see everything. I could feel he was jealouse of the hug. **_**'Am not!' 'Sure , sure Paul.' **_

_**Bella's Point Of View.**_

**After Jacob left it got me thinking about alot. He was a wolf? Wierd. I've delt with worse. I could handle it. My radio's volume was low , but when the song Meet Me On The Equinox by Death Cab For Cutie came up. It got my attention. The song was right. Everything did end. Nothing was ment to last forever. Nothing. Jacob was my friend again and the fact mad me happy. Maybe we would become more than friends. Did I want that? His friendship alone filled the void Edward had left beind. Even in thought his name hurt. Tomorrow would be a new day. Yeah and a better day. The next morning I took a ride with Charlie to the reservation. Jacob was still alseep so I waited outside. That's when I saw Paul , Jared , and Embry walking up. Jared , and Embry's eyes never left Paul's face. Like if they were waiting for something to happen. I dropped my face in my hands. "Isabella" Paul's voice made my head snap up. I don't know what , but something about him made me feel welcome. "Hi Paul ," I answered him. He was trying not to meet my eyes. I knew Paul didn't like me. That was ovious. So I didn't push anything. They kept walking ahead. I waited on Jacob's porch steps for a couple of more minutes untill Jacob finally walked out. "Bella! Why didn't you wake me up?" I smiled and shrugged. "You looked peaceful , so I decided not to bother you." We ended up in his garage. That's where he explained everything to me. Everthing. He told me he would be busy next week with patrol , so I wouldn't see much of him. He was right I didn't see much of him that next week. I'd really thought I would die of boredness if I didn't do something. So I decided to go to the meadow **_**he**_** had showed me. It was still morning when I had started hike was long. I finally reached the meadow to find that I was not alone.**

**Paul's Point Of View.**

**The whole pack was running when Embry caught vampire smell. To make it worse Bella's scent was leading to it. Not good. **_**'Paul's getting worried about his vampire babe?' Stupid**_** Jared just had to make his comment. The good thing was that Jacob , and Sam both backed me up when I told Jared to can it. We all raced towrds the vampire. Sure enough we found him. He was walking towards Bella. Fear filled her eyes. I couldn't take it. I charged towards the leech and tackled him. He got up and started running away. We ran after him. Turning him into pieces. Something inside me just kept ripping because Bella had been in danger. No Paul! you don't care about her! Yeah I do. No I don't! After that we all raced home. Jacob had gone to check up on Bella. She was safe that's all that mattered to me in some sick way. What were my feelings towards Isabella Swan? Feelings I didn't want to edmitt. Because they didn't matter... For now.**


	2. Sure as hell didn't expect this

A Few Months Later. (Late March)

Edward's Point Of View.

I was fighting every moment not to go back. Isabella , Isabella. That kept running through my head. No Edward! You left her so she can be human! Be safe! Have a human life! Bella I miss you so much. Maybe she needs me? Maybe she hates me? Maybe she's already over me. I didn't know. Yet I wanted to know so badly.

Bella's Point Of View.

Ever since he left me I've gotten better. I'm not as depressed. The fact that Jacob is practicly with me 24/7 helps alot. We're sorta more than friends now. It's nice having someone there. I love him more than a friend now. He always wanted that. Today I'm on my way to La Push to see Jacob. He's not home great. I went down to the beach instead of waiting. The sun is out today. Strange. I keep feeling gittery , but I don't know why. Just a strange danger feeling. It's to much so I started walking back to my truck. It's when I saw her. She was on top of a tree. Twisting her flame curls in her hands. Victoria. I took a deep slow breath. "Bella. It's been a while. The Cullens left you behind , huh. I'm not suprised , but I'm pleased. You won't feel a thing. I'm just playing. Your going to feel the pain James felt!" She growled. What do I do! What do I do! Just stay here and await my death. Lead her away from the people I love. Let her take her revenge so she can leave? She charged at me when suddenly a wolf tackled her out of the way. It wasn't Jacob. He was a russet color. This wolf was grey.

The grey wolf tackled her. Sending her half way into the ground. "You stupid mutt! You'll be sorry!" Victoria growled. Suddenly more , and more wolves emerged from the trees. I saw a russet color werewolf. Jacob. I wasn't an idiot. I started running towards my truck. I was in shock. My hands were shaking to hard for me to put the key in. Then Paul come in pushing me out of the driver's seat. "Bella let me drive okay," he said sweetly. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. What? Why does he care? "Um.. Yeah I'm fine I'm fine," I reassured him. He drove me home , but every minute he would turn and check on me. When we got to my house he looked stiff. I walked up the steps when he growled. "Bella we have to go back to La Push! Now!" Paul ordered. "Why?" I asked. He started shaking. It's when I saw a volvo pulling up. My heart sank. Edward. The silver car pulled up. Paul grabbed my arm. "Bella c'mon!" "Stop Paul! I don't want to go back! You can go now ," I told him.

Paul didn't let go of my arm. Alice , and Esme stepped out of the car. "Esme. Alice. I missed you guys!" I said. There was a smile on my face. "Us to dear," Esme said. Alice smiled , and nodded in agreement. I pulled to hug them , but Paul held me back. "Paul let go!" I yelled. His grip on me just tightened. He was still sorta of shaking. "We're not going to hurt her you mutt , " Alice snapped. This was when Edward showed up. My heart felt whole again. Happy. I was complete. "Unhand her now," Edward's voice was serious , and dangerous. "Keep your hands off of her!" Paul snapped when Edward put his hand on my shoulder. Both of their grips were tight. "You both are going to hurt her! Let her go!" Alice demanded. They both released their grips on me. Paul was just a few inches taller than Edward. They both stood face to face. Alice , and Esme took my hands and let me inside. Paul growled when they touched me. Okay WTF is wrong with Paul? They led me to the sofa to sit. "Explain?" I asked.

Alice cleared her throat. "Okay. First of all Edward lied he still loves you. He felt for your own good. But he came back for you. I saw when Victoria was going to attack you , and we all rushed back as soon as possible ," she said. In those few words I understood. Everything. "I'm suprised your not with Paul ," Esme commented. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When considering he imprinted on you ," she added. What? That felt like a slap in the safe. Jacob had explained imprinting to me. '_When you see her she becomes your world. Protect her , love her , and care for her. Anything to make her happy.'_ Everything Paul did for me! It was so ovious and I didn't see it! "You didn't know!" Alice said shocked. I shook my head. I sat there trying to sort evrything out. I loved Edward , but I had Jacob , but I loved Edward more. Yet Jacob could imprint and leave me. But I was it for Paul. He could only be happy with me. It was still my choice and it said Edward , but I just didn't know.


	3. Getting to Know Paul

Banner!:)

a href=".com/albums/ab55/jake456/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

(A/N School has started. Longer Chapter next time pinkkkie promise!)

Bella's POV.

Life is very unfair sometimes. How could I break one of their hearts just becuase of my selfish decision. The three of them were equal in value. I felt selfish as I rode my truck down to La Push today , since I was going to see Paul. Paul had told me that it wasn't fair I had spent time with Jacob , and Edward yet not him. So today that's what I was going to do,

"Bella," Paul greeted me with a warm smile.

I smiled back. I did feel something for Paul , but I didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. That would be to mean to do.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to do," he told me.

"It's whatever you want to," I said.

"Then let's go for a walk cmon," he invited me.

We started walking through the sand on the beach.

"So , what do you think about all of this?" He asked me.

"That it complicated my life into many unessesary problems," I answered.

"Imagine Bella. If you had never met Edward , and you hadn't become such goody goody friends with Jacob then we would be together," he said looking down.

"Life isn't that simple," I told him.

He kicked the sand with his barefeet. "It should be," he threw back.

"Imagine the life you could have with me. I'd love you forever and _never _leave you. Why? Because I won't imprint on anyone else , and would never _decide_ to leave you for your safety because the safest place for you is with me," he explained.

"That's sweet Paul , but I haven't made my mind up yet," I said looking down.

"We could get married , have kids , and live a happy wonderful life. Yet those other _men_ interfier. Jacob doesn't understand that your not for him. His imprint is still out there. But he refuses he accept it. It doesn't matter to him how many times I've said it to his sorryass face," he snorted.

"But you only see the part you want to see Paul," I regreted those words , but they were the truth in a way.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Like isn't it called being a jerk when you say things like that?" I asked.

He looked hurt when I said that.

"You think I'm a _jerk_!" He threw back angry.

He started to tremble , and leave.

"Paul , wait!" I yelled.

He just kept walking , and looked like he wanted to turn back.

"Paul , I'm sorry. Yeah I'm the jerk here," I said to myself as I made my way to my truck.

This could be the most important desicion in my life yet I didn't know what to do... Great just great.


	4. Better?

Bella*

I kept feeling this sharp pain in my chest.. It almost wanted to make me cry. Had I hurt Paul so much that I felt his pain?

Maybe if I called Jacob to see how he was doing...

I dailed Jacob's number... Ring... Ring... Ring.. No answer.

"Bella! Who are you calling?" Edward's voice demanded.

"I wanted to check up on Paul that's all," I said.

"Those animals that can hurt you!" He yelled.

"Don't talk about them like that. They've been so good to me since you left," I whispered.

He was about to pull me into his arms when I stopped him.

"I need you to leave. It's not fair to Jacob or Paul. I'll call you later," I pleaded.

He didn't seem happy about this idea , but I needed time.

He kissed my forehead , and jumped out my window.

I looked over at the dream catcher Jacob had given me...

I felt the texture of it through the fingers. Smiling thinking of Jacob.

"Thinking of me?" Jacob asked with a smile.

I gasped , and turned around to face him. He was leaning against the window , half naked , and wet from the rain.

"Jacob. What in the world are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"I was running , and wanted to drop by to check on you," he said.

"Thanks.. I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"It's okay. It wouldn't be fair to _them_ of course," he spit.

I hugged him , and stepped back.

"Bye Jake," I smiled.

"Bye Bells," he smirked.

That night was sleepless , and full of thoughts about three men who all desereved happyness. That morning I made my way down to La Push in my accient truck. I parked infront of Jacob's house , and got out.

"He's sleeping Bella. He needs it," Billy pleaded.

"Can you tell him I'm at First beach when he wakes up?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he promised.

I made my way down to the beach. I walked through the sand. It was a nice day not cloudy , but not sunny either.

"Bella," I heard a voice call. I was scared to turn around.

I slowly turned to find a very happy looking Quil.

"Quil. Hi. Claire!" I smiled.

The small child ran to me. I picked her up when she hugged my legs.

"Beaa!" Claire sang.

I hugged her in my arms , and moved the hair out her eyes.

"What brings you down here Bella?" Quil asked. He was thinking it was Paul of course.

"I wanted to see Jacob , but he's not responsive at the moment," I smiled.

He was suprised.

"Ohh, well it's good to see you," he added.

"Beaa!" Claire patted my face getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

She started murmuring about things I didn't understand , but I kept talking like if I did. She was a sweet little girl , and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Quil seemed to enjoy the fact that I pretended. After I few minutes I set the little girl back. She ran back to Quil's open arms.

"Bella. I think Emily wants to see you," he added.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see you Claire," I said barely above a whisper.

Claire waved to me as I headed to Emily's.

I knocked on the door , and waited.

Emily finally opened it with a smile on her face.

"Bella! I'm glad your here!" She smiled.

She needed help making cakes , and she knew I was good at cooking.. I really didn't know if I could make a _good_ cake , but I didn't want to let Emily down..

Paul*

I was running patrol as usual.. I wanted to see Bella so bad..

_'Paul guess what!' Jared asked._

_'Finally got the sick out of your ass?' I guessed._

'_Hahaha not! Bella is down here at the rez bro.. She's here to see Jakey,' Jared teased._

_This sucked! I had three hours of patrol left.. This was so so so not my fucking day!_

Jacob*

I woke up around five in the afternoon , and I soon realized Bella had come looking for me three hours ago! Damn it! I got up , and looked outside but her scent had been washed away by the rain.

I finally saw her with Emily who was walking her back to her truck. Yes!

"Bella. Emily," I greeted them.

"Hey sleepy," Bella smiled.

"Jake," Emily smiled back.

"Wow. You guys smell just like cake," I added. They smelled so good.

"We were making cakes for your dad's birthday," Emily said.

"Cakes?" I asked.

"Yes , because you guys eat one by yourselves!" Emily joked.

Bella laughed.

"So when is the party?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. You'll come right Bella?" Emily , and I asked.

Bella shyly nodded.

"Of course. I'll catch you guys later. My Dad's probabily wondering where I am right now," Bella said.

"Catch you later Bells," I hugged her.

Emily gave her a hug, and she got into her truck... I'd see her tomorrow , and of course there would be a fight over who sat next to her. Paul or I?

Bella*

When I finally made it home I was tired. I unlocked the door to find no Charlie there. The house was cold , and lonley.. Oh well. I heard a smack , and a door close. I suddenly found a very angry Edward infront of me.

"Bella, where were you," he demanded.

"With Emily. We were making cakes," I defeded myself.

"You smell like Jacob!" Edward yelled.

"He gave me a goodnight hug gosh Edward! Leave okay. I want to be alone right now," I yelled back. He did what I told him.

Edward being away had made her get confidence that I could stand up by myself , and not be afraid. Well some not alot though.

**(A/N So what do you think? Review?) **


	5. The Second Time Hurts Much Worse

Paul.

Ever since I became I werewolf I'd never once thought I would imprint. Never did that thought cross my mind.

Now here I was fighting for my imprint. She was already mine , but the _others_ didn't quite underdstand that. I knew she felt the pull I mean even I felt it. Tonight she would come down for the bonfire , and I would talk to her. I had too.

Today was just a week away from Billy's party but we were having a bonfire before that.

I made my way to the bonfire on foot to find that Jake , and Bella had already arrived. She was sitting new Jacob eating some food. Jake looked happy she was beside him. Well his happiness would soon be ended. I made my way over to them , and draped my arm over Bella's small shoulders.

"What do you think your doing?" Jacob growled.

"If you had been paying attention you would of noticed that Bella was freezing," I said through my teeth.

Bella tried to shrugg my arm off , but I just tightened my grip on her.

"It's f..fine Pauul. I'mm nooot colldd I havvee a jaacckkket," she shivered.

"It's okay Bella. Either way your not gonna get your way," I smiled at her.

"It's time to hear the legends," Seth said exited. Of course this would be his first time hearing them.

Billy cleared his throught , and we all settled back. It was tradition to have your imprint near during a bonfire. This went back ages ago. Sometime during the stories Bella snugged closer to me. That just made me smile knowing she felt the pull.

Jacob kept glaring at me as if it had been my fault she was cold. I glared back at him. I'd had a word with Jacob , and it had been simple.

It didn't matter to me if Bella chose Jacob , as long as she didn't choose Edward. She could never do that. Over my dead body would she ever.

Alice.

"Edward you know the pain she's going through right now. You'll just be adding to it," I growled at my brother.

His eyes were sad. "Alice you've already said it. You don't see me in her future. So theres no point in still being here waiting for her to break my heart," hesaid.

"It sounds pretty selfish to me for you to break hers first," I hissed.

"Last time I checked you were Alice , and I was Edward. So this doesn't concern you little sister," he told her.

"I just can't believe you won't stay and fight for her!" I yelled.

"ALICE you don't UNDERSTAND. One of those mutts imprinted on her! I can't fight the imprint pull! I can't! She already feels it! She murmers his name in her sleep! She already missed him , and she doesn't even know him!" Edward growled.

"I- I-," I couldn't find the words.

"Look I'll you a promise right now. In 10 years I'll return , and if she is unhappy I'll ask for her to take me back, okay?" Edward said through his teeth.

"Okay," I said.

"You will not come back," he said.

"I will maybe make visits. She is still my sister Edward," I hissed.

"You just keep making this harder," Edward said in a sad voice.

Bella-

That night at the bonfire I felt so right , but so wrong at the same time. Paul made me feel so welcome. Even when he was mad at me. He could make me miss him just by giving me one of his smiles.

I smiled to myself as Billy finished his last story.

"Jacob, will you please take me to the border?"I asked.

I heard Paul growl.

"Sure Bells," Jake smiled.

Jacob , and I started to head for the car when I felt a pair of eyes on my back. Who was watching me?

"Paul," Jacob scoffed under his breath.

He drove me to where Edward stood. He was leaning against his car with a sad face.

"ThankYou Jacob," I called as I got out.

Edward caught me at the border.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just missed you," he smiled. His smile was all wrong it showed pain rather than happiness.

"C'mon," he said.

We drove back to my house in silence. When we got there he just sat there.

"I need to talk to you. I'll be in your room," Edward said. His voice was to sad for his normal voice.

Was something wrong?

Victoria? Was she back?

I made my way inside to find Charlie sitting on the couch uneasy.

"Hey Dad," I smiled.

He stiffed uneasy. "Bells," he nodded.

I made my way upstaires to find Edward looking at my pictures.

"Can I keep this?" He asked holding up a prom photo.

"Of course," I smiled.

"I love you," he said approuching me.

"I love you too," I smiled.

He consumed me in a hug which he led to a kiss. Yet, it felt wrong , and horribly familiar. Just like the one before James , and the birthday kiss before he left.

A goodbye kiss.

I don't know how long he kissed me , but I was happy he didn't let go.

"Bella, listen," he said without meeting my eyes. He sat on my rocking chair while I sat on my bed.

"Alice, she has seen your future which I am not a part of. It seems that you will pick Jacob or Paul. Not me. I feel that me being here is just making the decision harder so I am leaving. I can't come to regret this because if I do I won't be able to go," he said sadly.

"Edward, you can't leave me," I cried running to him. He hugged me.

"Isabella, don't cry. The love you have for me isn't like before. It's brotherly , but I promise that I'll return one day ,and if you are unhappy we can be together," he smiled weakly.

"No! No! What about Victoria!" I cried louder.

"She is taken care of love. I promise," he said.

"Don't leave me," I begged.

He stood up , and sat me on the bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the love of my life," he smiled while kissing my forehead. He placed a bracelet in my hand , and in less than a second he was gone.

I sank to the floor on my knees , and started to cry.

Charlie hadn't come up which told me he had known!

I tightened into a small bed , and cried more. I couldn't believe he was gone!

Paul-

The bonfire had been awesome. Bella was warming up to me to say the least.

After Jacob the ass drove her home I ran patrol. It was in the middle of patrol when my heart started to hurt. I felt sad. Was something wrong with Bella?

Sam gave me an excuse to go find out. I went to Billy's house to see Jacob. He knew everything about Bella.

"Billy? Is Jake here?" I asked.

"He's over at Bella," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Edward left again. Bella isn't taking it as good as last time," he whispered.

She was in pain. I ran out the door all the way to her house. It took me around half an hour but I finally reached it. I could hear her crying from her room.

I knocked on the door.

"Paul?" Charlie answered shocked.

"Um, yeah. Mind if I come in? I have expierence with this heartbreaking," I lied smoothly.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

I ran up the staires , and stopped at her door.

She was on the floor against the wall, her arms wrapped around her kness , and with Jacob beside her.

"Bella,c'mon," Jacob said sweetly nodging her with his thumb on her arm.

She didn't move. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Jacob would you excuse me for a minute," I told Jacob.

He met my eyes , and glared.

"Please," I hissed.

He got up , and made his way around the door.

"Watch what you say," he hissed under his breath.

I closed the door behind me. I focused my eyes on my girl. She hadn't looked up since who knows when.

I sat down next her , and draped my arms around her.

"He left," she cried more quietly than a whisper.

"It's gonna be okay Bella. I promise," I said holding her tight to me , and kissing her hair.

We sat there for who knows how long. She didn't talk much that day after that. She was broken , and it was my job to fix her.


	6. Yeah, the story's future depends on this

**Hey, readers.**

**Okay, I know the chapters are like horribly over due, I know. I'm planning to finish this story after I finish my story BrotherHood Bond. BUT, if there is anyone out there who would like to finish this story, it would be nice. I mean maybe theirs someone else who can dedicate the time that this story needs, right now I can't. It's a shame, this story is so good. So if no one asks to finish this story before February 2nd, then I will. Thanks, iLoveYouStar.**

**So, if any one really really wants to, then ask, or suggest. ThankYouss.**


End file.
